


in these arms of mine

by orphan_account



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonah hadn’t  even realized it until he felt the softness of her mouth brushing against his. He gasped at the contact, his eyes widening as he stood there taut and unsure of what was happening. She pampered her lips on his with more ferocity, kissing him with an inert vigor.—one shot with jonah and carol
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum & Carol Lockhart, Jonah Heidelbaum/Carol Lockhart
Kudos: 8





	in these arms of mine

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve more recognition.

He’s perched at the table with Bootyhole and Cheeks, who are both savagely guzzling down the tray of chili cheese friends and condiment-lathered hot dogs that they purchased from the concession stand. Jonah, who’d only scarfed down his half-eaten, now lukewarm plate of funnel cake was too busy averting his eyes around the skating rink in search of a familiar face. He chewed on his inner cheek as he narrowed his gaze towards the front door, watching as a flock of teenagers walked inside. 

“D’you think she’s coming?” The muffled sound of Bootyhole talking with his mouth full of the half chewed food causes Jonah’s mouth to frown at the repulsive sight. 

“Of course she’s coming. It’s Saturday, she and the rest of her friends always hang out here on Saturday’s. Jonah knows that. That’s why he dragged us here so he could sit in the corner and stare at Carol all night long,” Cheeks answered, mockingly, an impish smirk is curled upward on his mustard stained lips. 

Jonah rolls his eyes and does an obscene gesture of him flipping Cheeks off, albeit his cheeks flushed deeply in chagrin. 

What Cheeks had said was true. Jonah was fully aware that this was where Carolspent most of her weekends socializing and hanging out with her friends. He had managed to persuadingly convinced Cheeks and Booty join him tonight in hanging here instead of their usual Saturday night escapades which consisted of sitting in his house, smoking joints while they read comics or watched TV.

Jonah had foolishly hoped that he’d come here, see Carol, and that she’d want to hang out with him. The plan he realized wasn’t very effective and flawed but it was the best he could come up with. He and Carol used to be best friends prior to them starting high school and her blossoming into this social princess while he was a social pariah. Whenever they saw each other in passing, Carol would smile and wave at him but they didn’t really talk to each other as much. 

It was pathetic for him to still be pining over the girl he’s been in love with since he was nine years old, especially since she already had a boyfriend who she’s been dating for over three years now (Dennis, the epitome of a douche) and barely acknowledges his existence anymore with a few exceptions. But Jonah couldn’t help it. He loved her. 

“Does this technically count as stalking? I think it does.” Cheeks continues to jest much to Jonah’s chagrin. 

“It’s  not stalking! Everyone comes to the rink on Saturday’s!” He rebuttals in defense, picking up a piece of the fluffy, saccharine treat he left untouched and shoveled a piece into his mouth. His gaze narrowed over at Bootyhole who made a mocking snorting noise under his breath. 

Jonah glares pointedly at him. “What?” 

“Dude,” Bootyhole laments, wiping his dirty hands on a napkin before reaching over to dig in the plate of nachos. “This is the first time we’ve ever been here. It’s okay if you’re only here for Carol, but eventually you need to stop hiding behind your crush on her.” Jonah parts his mouth open, aghast, that they were aware of his infatuation with Carol (not that he was very good at keeping his feelings discrete. He practically drooled every time he saw her.), looking over at Cheeks he nods his head in agreement. 

“Booty’s right, man. What’s the point of all of this if you’re just gonna hide? You’ve been in love with her since forever when are you finally going to tell her?” Cheeks questioned, raising an inquiring brow.

Jonah  wishes it was that simple; that he could confess his true feelings for Carol without the fear rejection or humiliation but it wasn’t. If it were back then maybe he wouldn’t have been so hesitant on telling her how he feels. But things are different now; she’s popular and he’s, well, he’s  him and a girl like Carol didn’t go for guys like him. It was the sad truth that he could admit.

She’s never seen him in any other way more than amicable. Plus she was currently dating Dennis and there was just no possible way that situation would end well if he did that. A large part of him knows that they’re right. Loving someone for so long without them knowing, having to endure the pain of watching them be with someone else in a way they’ll never be with you hurts like hell and at often times makes you feel insignificant.

Jonah lost count of how many times his heart shattered whenever he would see Dennis and Carol making out in the hallway at school. 

“It’s not  that easy and you both know that. Besides the moment Dennis sees me walking up to Carol he’d probably kick my ass.” An occurrence which happened a lot, he’ll sadly admit. Though they didn’t have that same camaraderie like they did before, they’d talk in passing or sometimes Carol would walk over to his lunch table and talk to him for a bit. Whenever she did, Dennis would be in the background or somewhere lingering in a distance watching Jonah with a scowl on his face. 

Jonah, unfortunately had gym with Dennis and the rest of his football friends and they upheld no ambivalence in pulling Jonah behind the bleachers and roughing him up.  ‘Stay away from my girlfriend, you Jewish freak!’  Dennis would yell as his foot roughly kicked against Jonah’s abdomen. His body was still recovering from that treacherous beating. 

He didn’t tell Carol or anyone about Dennis’ flying fist of fury. Not only because he was embarrassed but because he knew that Carol would refrain from talking to him just to keep him safe and he didn’t want that. 

“So what exactly is the plan for tonight? Just to sit here and watch her all night?” Cheeks inquired with a genuine curiosity.

Jonah shrugged. That honestly was the plan, to sit here and fawn over Carol’s presence discretely all night it’s not like he would ever actually approach her.

“Well you should think of something.” Bootyhole  says, causing Jonah’s attention to avert back over to him. He furrows a brow, shrugging. 

“Why?”

“‘Cause she’s walking over here right now.” He adduced and Jonah feels his entire body immediately staunch and grow taut upon hearing him say that. His stomach clenches and begins to do these erratic somersaults. His mouth goes dry, hands sodden with sweat. Cheeks and Bootyhole, upon noticing Jonah’s nervous shift in demeanor give him a worried look.

_You okay, dude_? Cheeks mouths in which Jonah only swallows in response. He really doesn’t understand why he was suddenly so nervous. It was Carol, his childhood best friend who he’s talked to a million times before. But this Carol was different, prettier and it terrified him. 

He smells her before he hears her voice. She’s wearing a citrusy, flowery kinda fragrance that fills his sense amidst the greasy, sweaty smell that filled in the room. “Hi, guys.” He hears the soft, melodic hymn of her sotto voce. He sees Cheeks and Bootyhole greet her with a wave while he remained sitting there with his back facing her. 

“Hi, Jonah.” She acknowledges, waiting for him to speak.

When he finally turns around to face her, he gasps softly upon seeing her beauty. Her skin looks perfect, sleek underneath the translucent hues of the multicolored lights flickering. She wore a striped cropped shirt that exposed her slim abdomen. Her denim jeans were tight and hugged every outline of her slender body. Jonah felt himself blushing furiously when he realized that Carol wasn’t wearing a bra and that he could see her erect nipples prodding through her shirt. He harrumphed and hastily diverted his gaze, feeling ashamed of his gawking. 

Jonah feared that she’d caught him staring at her chest but if she did notice it, she didn’t say anything because she only smiled as she brought her hand mid-air and waved at him. “I didn’t know you guys liked to skate.”

“Yeah, well..” He says, shrugging. He inwardly chastised himself for his monotonous response and insouciant behavior. The way he was talking made it seem as if he had no interest in engaging in the conversation with her which was absolutely not true at all.

Carol nods, the genial smile is still worn on her lips as she slides her handsinto the front of her pockets. “Yeah that was a stupid thing to say, right? You guys wouldn’t be here if you didn’t like to skate. Have you been out on the floor yet?”

Not trusting himself to not say anything stupid again, Jonah only shakes his head opting for a nonverbal gesture instead. “Well whenever you do, come find me. They do a couples skate every hour and I want to do it with you. I gotta get back to my friends but remember what I said, ‘k?” She bids them all goodbye waves before returning back to her group of friends that were all huddled around a table on the other end of the room. 

When she’s gone, Cheeks turns back to face Jonah waning a bewildered look of bemusement. “Dude, that was your chance why were you being all short with her?” He catechizes, and Jonah groans as his face falls into the palm of his hand. 

“She probably thinks I’m a jackass or that I didn’t want to talk to her.” He mutters, words muffled as he hid his face deeply in his hands. 

“I don’t think it was that bad,” Bootyhole surmises with a shrug, his mindset is hopeful and reassuring in comparison to Jonah’s which had negative thoughts lingering around his brain. Jonah lifted his head from his hands and peeked a curious look over at Bootyhole.

“Imean she did ask you to dance. The couples skate too, that obviously means she’s thought about asking you for a while now. You should do it with her and while you’re skating, that’s the perfect time to tell her how you really feel. It’ll be fucking terrifying for you, I’m sure but at least then you can say you tried.”

Jonah chewed on his lower lip in trepidation as he contemplated his friends’ appraising words, attempting to muster up the courage to approach Carol. He chances a look across the room over to where she was currently sitting at the table alone. Her friends had appeared to saunter off somewhere. This was the perfect chance for him to go over and talk to her. 

Exhaling a deep, shaky, sigh Jonah rouses to his feet, nodding his head as he inwardly whispers reassuring words of encouragement to himself. He could hear Bootyhole and Cheeks in the background saying, ‘you got this, Jonah!’ He swallowed, hoping that what they were saying was true because as he seemingly got closer to Carol, it felt like his stomach was queasy and his mouth had gone completely dry. 

_Don’t be a fucking doofus_! He chided to himself, his feet still receding their way in her direction. When he finally reaches Carols’ table, Jonah just stands there with his pensive thoughts tormenting him. What if she didn’t want to talk to him after his hostile behavior towards her earlier? He thought, cursing lowly under his breath. 

His vulgar exclamation must’ve been inadvertently louder than he intended to be because as soon as the words _fucking_ _idiot_ fell from his lips, Carol turned around with a bewildered expression and furrowed eyebrows. Jonah waned a sheepish apologetic look as she turned around to face him. But the features on her face hastily transitioned from one of bemusement to glee. 

“Jonah,” she smiles shuffling around in her seat so that she’s fully facing him now. 

“Hi,” he brings his hand up in an awkward wave. He inwardly chastised himself. “Uh, sorry about all that I didn’t mean–” He began to apologetically clarify, but Carol interjected him and dismissively waved him off in good nature.

“It’s cool. So you wanna skate?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He agrees, following behind Carol in tow towards the stand so that they could purchase a pair of skates. After they both bought a pair of skates and slid their feet into them, they made their way onto the floor where people were already deftly skating around.

“You okay?” Carol smiles, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over to see Jonah slightly stumbling and struggling to steady his balance. “Wait, you  do know how to skate right?” She asks, watching as his cheeks flushed and his gaze abashedly averted away.

Jonah gestures ‘kinda’ with his hands. “I mean I can skate if I go really slow.” He answers, to which Carol only nodded her head. He was surprised when she extended her hand out to him, the gesture unmistakably lets him know that she want him to hold it. Almost as if she saw the trepidation on his face, Carol nodded assuringly at him before intertwining her pristine fingers within his slightly callused ones. 

The contact makes Jonah’s heart nervously flutter. Her hands were so small and soft, fitting seemingly perfect within his. She proffered his hands with a gentle squeeze before leading them both into the skating rink floor. 

“Just be with me, okay? We’ll go slow but not too slow. If you go too slow the assholes here take that as a sign to fuck with you. They’ll try to push you out of the way or kick your skate to make you fall.” At this, Jonah nods and follows in a careful tow as he trailed in tandem with Carol. 

“So...” She begins, a smile is curled upward on her lips as she sneaks a glance over at him. “There was this rumor around school that said you and Jenni Sawyer were a thing.” 

“What?!” Jonah exclaims incredulously, stumbling slightly upon hearing her words. Carol holds his hand tighter and steadies a hand on his forearm to keep him from falling over. Jonah flushes in chagrin.  Again . “Sorry, it’s just where the hell did you hear  that ?” He ponders in curiosity. He had no idea who started that rumor, but surely Carol had to know that it was a blatant fib. 

His chances of dating someone like Jenni Sawyer were as thin as him dating Carol. Jenni Sawyer was the epitome of the rich popular girl. Her folks both came from inherited money, and spent their holidays vacationing in places like Bora Bora. She would never date someone like him let alone even acknowledge his presence.

Carol shrugged, “Dennis said that–” Jonah interjected her mid-sentence, cutting her off with an audible scoff. Of course Dennis was the one behind these false rumors. It was just another tactic of his to make Jonah’s life a living hell.

“Jenni and I aren’t dating. She’s my lab partner. She came up to me one day in the hallway asking if I could help her with her homework. Dennis just so happened to see us talking and came up with this absurd assumption.” He informs her, and he sees a look on her face that almost resembled one of relief. But Jonah shook that thought away because why would she be happy that he wasn’t actually dating Jenni Sawyer?

“Oh. I mean I kinda thought so, but you know.” She shrugged, her eyes widening in regret once she realized how inadvertently offensive her words sounded. “I didn’t mean it like I knew she wouldn’t date someone like you. I meant it like I knew you wouldn’t date someone like her. You’re nice and sweet and Jenni Sawyer’s a mega bitch.” 

Jonah smiles as he brushes her apology off, finding no offense. “It’s cool. I knew you were too smart to believe it anyway.” 

She tightens her grip around his hand as the proceeded to glide their way across the skating floors. Couples whipped past them. “It did sound a little ridiculous. I don’t know why Dennis would start that rumor.” 

Jonah snorted, “To humiliate me like always.” There was no doubt in Jonah’s mind that Dennis had concocted this rumor just so it could spread around and end up back to Jenni who would’ve publicly denied the rumors in front of the whole school just so they could end up mocking him. 

Carol’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion. “Why would Dennis want to humiliate you?” 

Jonah stares at her in a shocking disbelief. Was she really so blind that she couldn’t see her boyfriend’s apparent hostility towards him? Just as Jonah parted his mouth to answer her question, someone sped up beside them and roughly pushed Jonah causing him to lose his balance and topple over. 

He fell face forward, his footing slipping as he landed on the hard floor. He groaned loudly in pain. “Jonah!” Carol bellowed out in worry as she crouched down to assess his wounds. She helped him sit up and winced once she saw blood oozing from his lip. 

“Dennis!” She vehemently chided, looking over her shoulder at the culprit who of course was none other than her boyfriend. “What the  hell is wrong with you?!” 

Dennis laughs as he shrugged hisshoulder in insouciance. “Oh he’s fine. He’s just bleeding a little bit. Lighten up.”

“‘Lighten up?’ You pushed him. He could’ve been hurt way worse than this!”

Dennis scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Whatever. I didn’t hurt your fragile girlfriend, Carol so relax. It’s not my fault he’s a fucking pussy. He should learn how to stay away from my girlfriend and maybe I wouldn’t have had to push him out of the way.” 

This time it was Carol who audibly scoffed in disgust as she shook her head. “You’re such an asshole.” She placed her hands around Jonah’s waist as she slowly helped him to his feet. He stumbled a few times, but Carol was there to steady his balance. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! He falls on the ground and you’re acting as if I seriously injured the guy. Wow, Heidelbaum you’re even more of a little bitch than I thought. What, you need my girlfriend is to defend you? Too pussy to stand up to me yourself?” He continued to torment, walking closer to where Jonah was standing. He pushed at Jonah’s shoulders, antagonizing and challenging him to do something. 

“Dennis, stop!” 

He ignored his girlfriend’s forewarnings and instead continued to berate and antagonize Jonah. “I told you, to stay away from her didn’t I?” He asks through clenched teeth.

“Dennis–” Carol walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder in hopes of pulling him away. But Dennis roughly shrugged her off, now causing her to fall backwards. Dennis didn’t seem to notice or care, as his attention was too heeded on Jonah. 

Carol looked at Dennis in disbelief and disgust. Jonah, not caring that Dennis had the advantage in height and strength looked at Dennis, shaking his head and clenched his fist. He wasn’t a fighter. Jonah has a tendency of diverting away from it simply because it always resulted in him getting his ass kicked. But he couldn’t sit here and allow Dennis to push him or Carol around. He had enough. 

Jonah’s clenched fist connected with Dennis’ cheek, surprising both Dennis and Jonah. Dennis stood there in a shocking silence, surprised that Jonah had the balls to actually hit him. “Wrong move, Heidelbaum.” He mutters, his face furrowing in an angry frown.

Dennis’ reflexes were hasty as he reached forward and grabbed Jonah by the collar of his shirt, his fist connecting against his torso as he pulled him in a headlock. Luckily, the fight was interrupted by the owner who kicked all of them out. 

“Carol, lets go.” Dennis said, once they were outside. His cheek was bruising a bit from where Jonah had punched him.

“Leave me alone, Dennis.” She huffs, in annoyance following behind Jonah, Booty and Cheeks who had all just dispersed from the building. 

“Are you really ditching me for this Jewish freak and his weirdo friends?” Dennis scoffs in disbelief, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Yeah, I am.” She simply answers, not not bothering to say another word to him as she trotted off, following in tow behind the guys. 

Bootyhole and Cheeks talked the entire walk back home. “Jonah, dude that was incredible!” 

“Yeah, I mean, you got your ass kicked but you punched Dennis Whitman, dude! That’s history right there.” Jonah only smiled silently while his friends gloated. It didn’t feel so victorious like they made it out to be. He still got his ass kicked and in front of Carol which made it a thousand times more embarrassing. 

After Bootyhole and Cheeks went home, it was only Carol and Jonah left. They both walked in silence. Jonah decided to walk her home first before heading to his own house. 

“Sorry for ruining your night. And probably your relationship.” He finally spoke up. He admitted his faults apologetically hoping that she wasn’t too pissed off at him for this role in tonight’s debacle. 

Carol looked at him incredulously. “You didn’t ruin anything, Jonah. Dennis did. We were having a good time and he ruined it by acting like an asshole. Believe me it’s his specialty. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She assures him with a soft smile that makes him weak in the knees. 

He nods, a warm blush colors his cheeks. He clears his throat as he rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “So, I guess I’ll see you later then?” He asks hopefully. 

Carol nods, giving him another warm smile. She turns around, preparing to walk up the stairs to her house until–“Jonah?” She calls out. He stops mid gait and turns around to face her. 

“Do you want to come in to clean up?” She asks, chewing on her lower lip as if she was nervous about him declining her offer. 

Jonah blinked, aghast. He needed to get home because it was after midnight and he knows that his grandmother is probably waiting up for his return. But he also knew that if he came home with a swollen lip and covered in blood that she would have a million questions, ones that he wasn’t particularly in the mood of answering. 

“Uh, sure.”

He gaitered stealthily behind Carol as they entered inside of her house. His recollected memories of the many afternoons he spent there watching Saturday cartoons with her whirred around his brain. His eyes wandered around the living room, looking at the family photos that were displayed. He’d always liked the Lockhart’s, they were nice to him and always invited him over for dinner. They weren’t opposed to their daughter having guy friends, much like many parents would be. In fact, Christopher Lockhart would often invite Jonah to accompany him to baseball games. (He would lie and say that he accidentally bought an extra ticket), Jonah always saw through the fib but appreciated his generosity nonetheless. 

“They’re both knocked out. Dad just came back from a three hour drive and mom worked a double tonight. They won’t be waking up anytime soon.” She informed him in a hushed whisper as she lead them to her bedroom. She closed the door with a soft _click_ when Jonah entered inside behind her. He stood in the middle of the familiar bedroom, his hands slacked in the front of his pockets as he awkwardly stood there.   


Carol chuckled and shook her head. “You can sit down if you want.” She offered, gesturing a hand towards the bed. Jonah carefully perched at the edge of the bed while Carol wandered off down the hall to the bathroom. She returned with cotton balls, peroxide, Aspirins and gauze.   
  
“Most of the blood dried up but we should still clean it up though.” She says, sitting cross legged on the bed beside him as she began to sodden the cotton ball with the peroxide liquid. “It’s cold so be aware.” She mutters in forewarning before dabbling the small ball under his nose, wiping up the specks of dry blood that chaffed around his nose and nostrils. 

She continued to do this until all the remnants of the blood was gone. She disposed of the blood-spotted cotton ball into her small trash bin then turned back to face Jonah. She raised a brow and tilted a head, “Something Dennis said earlier interested me. He said that he told you to stay away from me...” She trailed off, waiting for him to answer. 

Jonah nods, shrugging a shoulder before diverting his gaze. “Yeah. Apparently he didn’t like that we were best friends and that you still talked to me. It’s no big deal though.” He said in insouciance. He didn’t want to make it a big thing, she already probably felt pity enough for him he didn’t want Carol thinking that he couldn’t defend himself without anyone’s help. It was already embarrassing enough, getting beat up in front of everyone at the skating rink (although he did manage to get one or two good hits in before Dennis inevitably defeated him), hearing that her boyfriend basically tormented him on a daily would make Carol think he’s a punk incapable of standing up for himself. 

“Jonah...” She sighs, shaking her head. “You should’ve told me. I could’ve told him–” 

But Jonah interjects her mid-sentence, shaking his head and scoffing at her absurd suggestion. “No. I can handle myself. Besides, do you know how incredibly lame that would be asking you to ask your boyfriend to stop harassing me?”

Carol rolls her eyes at his stubbornness. “I don’t care about how lame it is. He shouldn’t have done that. You don’t deserve to be treated like this.” She rebuttals, her face and gaze softening along with the tonality of her voice. Carol has always been defensive over Jonah ever since they were kids. He’d always been underdeveloped in comparison to the other kids in the neighborhood; kinda short and lanky, and they upheld no hesitation in pushing him around. 

Carol whenever she was around to witness this torment, would walk up to the guys and kick them in the shin or punch them in the face. Because they couldn’t retaliate by hitting a girl, usually they would stop picking on Jonah to avoid Carol’s wrath. While he appreciated, Jonah knew that eventually he’d have to learn to defend himself. 

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He assures her with a small smile that does absolutely nothing to surcease her perturbed worries. 

Out of pure instinct, Jonah’s hand reaches upward to cradle Carol’s face. He feels the wisps of her cool breathe hitching as his thumb caressed the plumpness of her ample cheek. His heart beats erratically, thrashing against his chest as he sat there looking in her eyes. The sudden realization that he was here, in Carol’s room, touching her face, and looking at her like _that_ ultimately dawned upon him.   
  
He couldn’t be here doing this. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand away and stammered an apology. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why–I didn’t mean to make it weird– _fuck_!” He curses, still awkwardly jumbling his words together. But as he sat there stuttering and stammering, Carol began to lean forward, slowly inching her face and lips closer to his. 

Jonah hadn’t even realized it until he felt the softness of her mouth brushing against his. He gasped at the contact, his eyes widening as he stood there taut and unsure of what was happening. She pampered her lips on his with more ferocity, kissing him with an inert vigor.

Jonah finally reciprocated the kisses, his lips marring with an equal feverish tandem, savoring the delicacy of her soft, plump lips that tasted of cherries. His hand, the one that was previously resting on her cheek reached up and cracked her face again. His thumb stroking her cheek again. 

“I-Is this—?” He murmurs against her lips, intending to ask if this was okay but she was already nodding her head and inching herself closer before he could even finish asking his inquiry.   
  
She hums in contentment against his mouth, her teeth now tugging and nipping at the plush skin on his lower lip. Jonah moans in retort causing her to smirk. She rests her hand on his thigh, raffishly moving it upward until it reaches his bulge that was currently straining and throbbing against the denim of his jeans. “Is this okay?” She asks, peeking an eye open to look at him and retracting her wanton mouth away from his momentarily. 

He’s breathing heavy, lips red and kiss-swollen, eyes lulled over in lust. He nods, and harrumphed thickly. They’re kissing again, hungrily, but still kinda feverish. She’s now crawling over to him so that she can straddle his lap. But the moment her legs wrap around his waist, he groans and doubled over in pain. Carol quickly climbed off of him in worry.   
  
“Are you okay?” She asks, rhetorically.

He shakes his head and lifts up his shirt, showing the dark mauve bruises that were chaffed along his torso from where Dennis’ shoes repeatedly connected against him. Carol winced at the horrid sight. 

“Do you want to go to the hospital to make sure anything isn’t broken?” She offers, inspecting his wounds again. 

“No. I’ll be okay.”   
  


“Jonah–” She begins to chide, but is cut off by Jonah who silenced her with a kiss.   
  
“I’ll go get it looked at tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be with you.” He whispers, softly, eyes never diverting from hers. She wants to scold him, but with the way he’s looking at her right now, eyes filled with mirth and purity, she couldn’t help but succumb to his onslaught. 

“Fine. But you’re going to get it looked at first thing in the morning!”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully we see more of them in season 2! i know that i’m probably the only person writing for this show and pairing but idc. they were cute and deserved development


End file.
